Tu Rechazo es como el mío
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Reto minific a Niel y Annie, personajes incomprendidos y criticados pro algunas personas al endurecer su corazón, ante la forma de ser de otros.


**Minific**

 **Tu Rechazo... es como el mío**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **La había visto, llego a Florida hacía apenas unos días, a visitar a su amiga Paty, lloraba desconsolada por su ex novio no tenía planes de pedirle matrimonio. Después de varios años de un noviazgo forzado, al final no había funcionado, al menos lo intentaron, la mujer que lo había rechazado, ni dejo que lo intentaran, simplemente lo rechazó en público, frente a toda su familia. Pero Annie estaba desolada, ella deseaba amar y ser amada igual que él. Era justo lo que necesitaba alguien que lo comprendiera y él entendía más que suficiente esa sensación.**

 **Se salían a tomar el sol, Paty caminaba dejando tortugas de mar cercanas a la orilla, vigilando el camino de los huevecillos ya rotos, mientras que Annie se escondía bajo la sombrilla, no deseaba broncearse tanto. de pronto, el sonido de su voz la sacaba de sus pensamientos,**  
 **\- ¡Hola Annie!**  
 **\- ¡Niel!**  
 **\- ¿Cómo estás?**  
 **Ella bajaba el rostro, pensando que lo seguro es que al pertenecer a la familia ya estaba al tanto del rompimiento.**  
 **\- Bien.**  
 **\- Me gustaría invitarte una copa, hay aire acondicionado, esta mejor que este lugar.**  
 **\- Yo… no creo ser buena compañía,**  
 **\- No busco buena compañía, te busco a ti.**

 **Se levantaba, dejaba una nota en el bolso de tela de Paty. Niel le tomaba del codo para subir los escalones y entrar al bar junto al mar perteneciente al hotel, que actualmente le pertenecía a su familia. Se separaron en una mesa privada y pidieron algo refrescante, poco a poco con la bebida la conversación se tornaba más de amigos que se conocían de mucho tiempo, comentaba la situación por la que había pensado amar a Candy, como se fueron dando esos sentimientos y como deseaba formar un hogar con ella. Annie lo escuchaba embobada sintiendo envidia de ese sentimiento que Niel había querido darle a la rubia.**

 **Cuando la conversación se transformaba en confianza le contaba como se había enamorado de Archie, aun sabiendo que amaba a Candy, como se había alejado de él para que ella pudiera ser algo más que su amiga, pero en el corazón no se manda y las cosas no avanzaban. Ella apenada decía que había llegado a insinuarse, pero Archie, deseaba a alguien como Candy, no salía de sus pensamientos, y por eso se había separado.**

 **\- Tengo entendido que ya tiene pareja, porque insistir.**  
 **\- No es insistir, es que… no soy lo que él deseaba.**

 **Las copas avanzaron se sintió un poco mareada y al salir, el caballerosamente le ofreció un habitación para que se quitara la arena y se diera una refrescante ducha, aceptaba tímida, pero deseando que lo que él había contado, se pudiera dar para ella, ya no quería rogar por amor, deseaba amor sin condiciones, cuando lo meditaba, no se dio cuenta que se lo contaba, se había pasado un poco al beber y al entrar a la habitación, el tomo sus labios de manera apasionada, el pareo que cubría su traje de baño se soltaba y el restregaba su erección entre sus piernas para que sintiera lo que la ansiaba febrilmente, al hacerlo ella sintió una reacción y un ardor indescriptibles, que jamás en su vida había sentido con nadie, se despertaba una ansiedad y una desesperación por besarlo, por tocarlo directamente.**  
 **Las prendas salieron una a una, el baño frío podía apagar un poco el tan acelerado jadeo de ambos, que entre caricias se estaba incrementando, sin embargo, en la ducha, las prendas ya habían salido por completo, ella pudo ver la obscura erección que palpitaba cuando se acercaba en su vientre.**  
 **\- ¡Nieeel!**  
 **\- Te deseo Annie. Te deseo como nunca había deseado a nadie, jamás.**  
 **\- ¿A nadie? ¿Ni a ella?**  
 **\- Ni a ella.**

 **Como si hubiera necesitado saberlo, ella se acerco levantando una pierna para unirse en el abrazo tan apasionado. El tomo la pierna que elevaba y rozaba con insistencia su miembro en su parte intima, notando la humedad que ya no era del agua en la ducha, ahora era de ella, al jadear y morder su hombro desesperada por sentirlo, por anhelar que la poseyera, que la hiciera suya. Niel se había sentido rechazado, y ella mucho más, ahora lo tenía a él y se deseaban.**

 **La anhelaba y ella deseaba sentirse amada, era como si el poder estuviera en su mano y su corazón fuera el motor acelerado de los jadeos y gemidos que ambos se daban,**  
 **\- No quiero lastimarte, Annie.**  
 **\- No lo harás. Te deseo, te quiero en mi… yo…**  
 **\- ¡Sssshh! Tratare de cuidarte preciosa.**

 **La tomo en sus brazos y la colocaba con delicadeza en la cama, quitaba las cobijas y la acomodaba en la suavidad de la seda de las sabanas. Lo besos volvieron a iniciar desde sus labios, su rostro, su cuello, se tardo tanto en sus pezones, hasta endurecerlos por completo y jugar con ellos.**  
 **\- Eres preciosa y muy apasionada. Eres para mi, Annie, solo para mí.**  
 **\- Y tú… ¿serás para mí?**  
 **\- Por supuesto que sí, te juro que no te arrepentirás jamás de amarme.**

 **Se acomodaba entre sus piernas y bajaba hasta posar sus labios en el botón del deseo que desconocía y que la hizo retorcerse de pasión, fue tanto que el movimiento de caderas subía y bajaba con desesperación, temblando ante un orgasmo que le había provocado con su boca. Jadeante y ansiosa respiraba tratando de controlar los espasmos de lo ocurrido, pero el regresó a sus pezones, al rozarlos con su lengua… todo volvió a iniciar, este vez… tomaba su miembro y lo humedecía entre los labios de su rezumbante vagina.**  
 **\- Prometo que seré cuidadoso preciosa.**  
 **\- ¡Por favor! Suplicaba jadeando ante el deseo que anhelaba con tal de sentirlo, de saber lo que tanto deseaba, por fin sería amada, apreciada y deseada. - ¡Nieeeel!**

 **Entraba despacio, tratando de contenerse, al no poder más penetraba intensamente topándose con lo que él sabía que podría aun estar esperándolo, tomaba intensidad y su cuerpo ya sudaba del esfuerzo al controlarse para no lastimarla, por fin lo lograba, no sin un grito y sentir sus dientes en su hombro y sus uñas en su espalda. Se detenía un poco para que se acostumbrara, besaba su níveo rostro y ella le devolvía con ternura sus suaves besos. Péqueñas lamidas en sus labios y un beso en una lagrima derramada, para que sin esperarlo ella alzara con valentía la cadera, en señal de continuar con el baile apasionado que ya habían iniciado.**

 **Con una sonrisa lobuna, notando que Annie era tan fogosa y apasionada como él. Comenzaba el vaivén despacio, viendo como disfrutaba de su invasión y como sus pechos aun poseían sus puntas endurecidas, ansioso de él.**

 **La danza comenzó a avanzar con aceleración y no se detuvo hasta percutir como una apisonadora en tierra virgen y blanda. Escuchando sus gemidos como música que daban mayor potencia a su deseo. Cuando por fin lograba escalar la nota más alta de su corazón, ella volvía a enterrar sus uñas y su boca aferrándose, convulsionando en la unión de sus cuerpos, el llegaba al mismo ritmo con una fuerza que no había sentido antes, impulsando el frágil cuerpo de su compañera, derramándose en su interior con un descanso merecido.**

 **Ambos sudorosos y abrazados, sin decir palabras besaban las heridas de pasión recibidas, avergonzada, besaba su hombro y daba pequeñas lamidas, como sanando con pequeños chupetones lo que le había hecho, el giro su rostro y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, negaba para tomarle sus labios de forma individual entreabriendo e introduciendo su lengua de forma erótica. Ella trataba de explicarse,**  
 **\- Yo… nunca…**  
 **\- Lo sé, pero ahora nos pertenecemos Annie. Eres mía preciosa, solo mía y de nadie más.**

 **Ella aceptaba con una sonrisa tímida, abrazándolo efusivamente de su cuello, como agradeciendo al escuchar las palabras que deseaba en ese preciso momento.**

 **Las atenciones a Annie, habían cambiado, esa tarde ya no había regresado a la casa de Paty, sin embargo había llamado para decirle que estaba bien. Que por fin estaba muy bien.**

 **Niel se sentía correspondido, apreciado, valorado y muy querido. Ella no dejaba de hacer lo que él quería, aceptaba un anillo enorme y costoso, como muestra de compromiso, ella que decía que le gustaba lo exquisito y sencillo, se acostumbraba ahora a todos los lujos y excentricidades con las que se manifestaba, gargantillas costosas, regalos increíbles, el vestido de novia más hermoso de Europa o de donde ella lo quisiera, no había nada que le negara y ella no le pedía nada, solo que no la alejara de su lado y que le diera su amor, su pasión y todo él por completo, a cambio le juraba estar su lado, cuando dejara de amarla, le prometiera decírselo, pero no engañarla con alguien más.**

 **\- Eso no pasará. Todas las veces que nos hemos amado… nosotros… pudiéramos tener que darle un poco más de velocidad a la boda.**  
 **\- Pero si será en dos meses, Niel.**  
 **\- Si, pero si te dejo embarazada, no quiero que… te sientas mal. Porque deseo tanto formar una familia contigo.**  
 **\- ¡Oh Niel! Y yo contigo.**

* * *

 ** _Reto a escribir aceptado en la GF 2018 esperando sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios,_**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


End file.
